Insomnio Gatuno
by Inugami Elric
Summary: recoger gatitos puede traer problemas. Elricest suavecito.


_**Insomnio gatuno**_

Edward x Alphonse

Por Inugami

**Notas previas: **Los personajes de Full Metal Alchemist pertenecen a sus autores y a los que han comprado la licencia y esto que escribo es sólo por ocio, no gano nada de dinero a pesar de lo mucho que lo necesito --U.

Un fanfic basado en una experiencia personal… Y es que al igual que Alphonse, a mi me fascinan los gatos. Pero claro, por lo mismo a veces después pasan cosas como las que inspiraron este fanfic.

Elricest, humor retorcido, insinuaciones de shounen ai rozando el lime, Ed algo molesto (y picado). No sé, mejor léanlo y verán.

Situado en el universo alterno de BBI en que los "incestuosos hermanitos Elric" (ahh, cómo me divierte escribir esa frase xP) se quedaron en su mundo de alquimia y todos felices nn, ¿o no?

Alphonse se encontraba regando las macetas del balcón cuando un sonido proveniente de entre éstas le llamó la atención. Cuando se acercó a ver de qué se trataba, encontró a un lindo y peludo gatito, de color blanco con manchas grises.

- Oh my cat! – Exclamó, tomando al animalito en brazos – ¿Qué haces ahí pequeñito? Pude haberte mojado con la regadera… Ven aquí, te daré un poco de leche…

- miau! – dio como única y lógica respuesta el animalito.

Al entró a la habitación de Ed, en la cual estaba el balcón, y dejando al gatito sobre la cama sin hacer de Ed, bajó la escalera en busca de un plato y algo de leche.

Al volver, vio que el pequeño felino se había acomodado en la cama de Ed, acurrucándose cómodamente. Dejó el plato en el suelo, vertió un poco de leche en él y luego acarició al minino, el cual deslizó su cabecita y cuerpo por la cálida mano de Al. Éste le tomó de nuevo y le dejó cerca del plato de leche; el gatito lo olió y comenzó a darle lamidas, bebiendo ávidamente.

- Parece que no habías comido nada desde hace mucho. Bebe todo lo que quieras, hay leche suficiente…

Alphonse aprovechó que se encontraba en la habitación de su hermano para ordenar un poco. Edward había salido muy rápido hacia el cuartel, ya que ese día se había levantado tarde y no había alcanzado siquiera a tomar desayuno decentemente, mucho menos le habría quedado tiempo para dejar ordenada su habitación.

Echó para atrás cobertor, frazadas y sábanas. Luego tomó la almohada, sintiendo el aroma de Ed en ésta… Acercó más su rostro, inspirando el perfume de Fullmetal mezclado con su aroma personal.

- Nii-san… te amo… – murmuró, poniendo cara pervertida y frotando su mejilla contra la almohada.

El roce del cuerpo del gatito en sus piernas le sacó de sus pensamientos.

- miau!

- Oh, ¿ya te tomaste toda la leche? Buen gatito, nii-san debería aprender de ti…

Al continuó con la tarea de hacer la cama de Ed. El gatito insistía en acurrucarse en la cama, por lo que el castaño tenía que sacarlo de ahí una y otra vez.

Una vez que Al terminara con la cama, el animalito volvió a subirse a ésta, ante lo cual el joven sonrió.

- Está bien, duerme ahí un rato, pero sólo mientras nii-san no esté en casa…

El mediodía pasó rápido, llegando la tarde. Aru había dejado todos los quehaceres del hogar hechos, había estudiado un poco, ido a comprar víveres, y ahora estaba en su habitación leyendo un libro sobre alquimia recostado en su cama, con el gatito a su lado.

- mmm… espero nii-san me deje conservarte en casa… quizás si le convenzo de que así habrá alguien que se tome la leche que él se niega a beber, tal vez…

- Aru! Ya estoy en casa!! – El susodicho llegando a casa. Al deja el libro a un lado y baja corriendo las escaleras.

- Nii-san! – prácticamente se lanzó sobre el rubio, dándole un tierno beso en la mejilla – Qué bueno que ya regresaste! ¿Qué tal tu día?

- Argh, si ese condenado del general Mustang no se la pasara mandándome de aquí para allá llevando sus documentos… ¡ni que fuera el chiquillo de los mandados!

- Debe ser porque confía en ti, nii-san. De no ser así no hubiese apoyado tu ascenso a coronel…

- seh, seeeh… En fin, ¿cómo has estado tú?

- muy bien nii-san, esperándote para cenar.

- ¿Almorzaste bien?

- Sí, y para la cena tengo tu comida favorita…

Ambos entraron a la cocina, en donde Aru procedió a lavarse cuidadosamente las manos.

- Ponte cómodo y lávate las manos nii-san… por mientras pondré la mesa…

Ed así lo hizo, y por un momento todo parecía normal, pero un repentino grito proveniente del segundo piso asustó y preocupó a Alphonse. El castaño corrió escaleras arriba, el sonido provenía de la habitación de Ed.

- Nii-san! Nii-san! Qué pasó?

- Qué demonios hacía "esto" encima de mi cama?! – exclamó, mientras sostenía al gatito blanco y gris con la mano humana y posaba su automail en su cadera, algo enojado.

- Eh… yo iba a decirte nii-san… yo…

- ¿Otra vez recogiendo gatos?

- Este… yo… yo lo encontré esta mañana en tu balcón mientras regaba las plantas, y como es pequeñito y tenía hambre, pues…

Ed miró al gatito y luego se lo entregó a Aru.

- Está bien, está bien, puedes conservarlo. Pero que no se vuelva a acostar en mi cama…

- um… claro nii-san… ¡gracias! – Aru recibió al gatito de manos de Ed y luego le dio un tierno beso en los labios al mayor – te amo.

- Yo también – enterneciendo la mirada, manteniéndola fija hasta que su estómago comenzó a reclamar. Ambos rieron.

Más tarde, cada uno entró a su respectiva habitación. Ed le hizo una pequeña cama al gato usando alquimia, y la colocaron en el pasillo, cerca de la habitación de Al.

- A ver si con esto se deja de meter a mi cama – dijo el rubio, mientras Aru dejaba al felino en su nueva cama.

Ed se puso el pijama y se acomodó para dormir como todas las noches. Sin embargo, algo no lo dejó conciliar el sueño.

Sintió un piquete en un pie. No lo tomó en cuenta hasta que le empezó una comezón terrible.

Luego, otro piquete más en la pantorrilla. En la cadera. Varios en el estómago.

Y las picadas ya le habían quitado al menos hora y media de sueño.

Ed pensó por un momento que podría dormir con ello, pero las picaduras se hacían insoportables. Ya era tanta la desesperación, que encendió la luz y se levantó, quitándose el pijama y sacudiéndolo por si era algo que se había pegado a la tela de las prendas.

Pero no. Y su mirada se posó en las blancas sábanas. Algo no cuadraba.

Ahí había _un punto_ de color oscuro.

Y entonces el alquimista Fullmetal supo de qué se trataba.

Decidido a cazar a la molesta pulga, Ed intentó aplastarla con la palma de su mano, pero lo blando del colchón y lo escurridizo del insecto se lo impidieron. Y así estuvo al menos durante dos horas, persiguiendo a la saltarina pulga – una auténtica pulga _de gato_ – hasta que pudo atraparla y matarla.

Recién entonces pudo volver a acomodarse en la cama, la cual había quedado bastante desordenada después de la persecución; lo que le llevó a estar otro rato sin dormir hasta lograr acomodar nuevamente las frazadas para no pasar frío.

Por su parte, Al dormía plácidamente, al igual que su gatito. Ninguno se dio por enterado de lo ocurrido esa noche.

Al día siguiente, Al se encuentra en la cocina, preparando el desayuno.

- Buenos días Aru…

Aru volteó sonriente.

- Buenos días nii-sa… ¡¿Nii-san?! ¡Pero por qué tienes esa cara! – Aru se alarma al ver las enormes ojeras que "adornaban" el rostro de Ed – ¿Estás enfermo? ¿Quieres que llame un médico?

Ed se limitó a mirarle somnoliento, y contestó.

- Mejor cómprale un collar antipulgas a tu gato.

**Notas finales:** ewww… Seh, lo sé, lo sé, se esperaban algo más entre Ed y Al. Para otro fanfic será.

Lo que a mí me pasó es que como no tenemos perro, el patio de la casa – que es muy grande – suele convertirse en un gran "kitten playground"; todos los días hay un desfile de gatos amarillos, color vaca, moteados, atigrados, grises y demases; ayer llegó uno totalmente blanco, y mi mamá me dijo que si se acostumbraba a venir y se ponía más dócil me dejaría adoptarlo, a pesar de que a ella no le agradan los gatos. El caso es que intenté acercármele y logré acariciarlo un poco, pero tuve la mala suerte de que se me pegara una pulga, la cual me estuvo molestando un buen rato hasta que me quité la ropa para darme un baño antes de dormir (- cuando hace frío es rico darse un baño con agua caliente). Como dato, las pulgas que más se suelen pegar a los perros y a los desafortunados humanos que pasan por el lugar menos indicado en el momento menos indicado son precisamente _pulgas de gato_. Cada especie tiene su propio tipo de pulga, pero éstas son las más adaptables y gustan también de la sangre canina… Y humana.

A propósito, el "Oh my cat!" lo saqué de uno de los juegos para GBA de Fullmetal Alchemist. En ellos, además de la historia principal, Aru tiene que ir juntando gatos, y cada vez que los encuentra, hace algún comentario… En una de esas sale con esta frasecita, escrita tal cual. De paso, recomiendo los dos juegos, son muy entretenidos!

Ahhh, sólo espero que el gatito regrese, tiene unos preciosos ojos dorados (si logro adoptarlo, lo llamaría Ed nn). Por mientras, espero les haya gustado este desvarío, y dejen reviews!


End file.
